I've Been Watching You
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Fluffy MaureenJoanne parenthood ONESHOT. They have a daughter who looks up to Maureen, which could be a good thing or a bad thing.


**I got this idea from this song that i'm in love with right now. It's not a song fic just a little Maureen/Joanne parenthood oneshot story.**

**The song is called Watching You...i for some reason can't think of who sings it...it's country if that helps...and if you care what song i'm talking about. Anyways so i guess i could add that i don't own the song.**

**And surprise, surprise i don't own RENT. **

**So on with the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I've Been Watching You**

Maureen stood at the kitchen table looking over her newest script; she took her eyes off the paper and smiled at her and Joanne's four-year-old daughter, who was coloring peacefully at the other end of the table.

Maureen ran her lines in her head until she heard her daughter speak.

"Oh shit." The little girl blurted.

Maureen's head quickly shot a glance at the four-year-old. Joanne and Maureen were trying to raise their daughter to be well mannered so they could impress the grandparents. It was hard sometimes, especially with the group of people they hung out with, but mostly everyone was pretty good about the use of proper langue.

So when Maureen heard the word escape the little girl's lips it took her by surprise. "Uh Lilly were did you learn that word?"

Lilly looked up from her coloring book with big brown eyes and a mass of long brown hair flowing over her shoulders. She smiled brightly towards Maureen and said. "I've been watching you mommy ain't that cool? I'm your little princess I want to be like you."

Maureen couldn't help but grin at what she just heard; she walked over to Lilly and knelt down in front of her. "That's really sweet Lil but you can't use a word like that, it's bad."

"Sorry mommy, I thought since you said it, it was okay. I want to grow up and be an actress just like you. We got the same color hair and brown eye's, we're just alike ain't we mommy? So I wanna do everything you do."

Maureen smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well I'll tell you what how about we both don't say that word anymore and we will keep it our little secret."

Lilly nodded. "Okay…you're not mad at me are you?"

Maureen kissed the top of her head and walked back to her script. "No I'm not mad, I could never be mad at my little princess."

Lilly's eyes filled with joy at the nickname and she went back to coloring her page, always looking up every now and then to steal a few glances from her idol.

Before Maureen and Joanne turned in for the night they both stopped by Lilly's room to tuck her in. They walked up to the closed door to hear faint singing coming from the other side. Joanne and Maureen smiled to one another and pressed their ears to the door so they could hear better. As they listened they could hear Lilly singing to some music in the background.

"She's pretty good." Joanne noted.

Maureen nodded her head in agreement before opening the door.

Lilly turned around to see both of her parents watching her dance around. Maureen walked in and sat on the bed pulling Lilly in her lap. "Now were did you learn to sing like that?"

"You." She replied.

"Mommy?" Joanne asked as she turned the music off.

"Yes, I've been watching mommy ain't that cool? We both like the same things like singing and holding your hand. We're just alike ain't we mama?"

Joanne smiled at the both of them and nodded. "You bet you are. Now come on its time for bed."

Lilly pouted her lips in almost the exact same way as Maureen to try and get her way.

Joanne laughed. "Sorry not going to work on me."

"But it works for mommy sometimes."

Maureen let out a giggle as she laid Lilly down in bed pulling the covers up to her chin. "Don't you want to get your beauty sleep?"

"Is that what you do?" Lilly asked in a sleepy voice."

"Every night." Maureen answered.

Lilly smiled as she tried to keep her eyes open, but sleep soon took over and she was out like a light.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist and kissed her softly on the cheek. Maureen relaxed herself into Joanne's touch and they both watched their daughter sleep peacefully. "Are you sure raising our daughter to be just like you is the right thing? Because having two Maureen's in this world could mean disaster…or the end of the world."

Maureen turned around in Joanne's arms wrapping her own arms around her wife's neck. "You're just jealous."

Joanne smirked and pulled Maureen closer giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. "How about we go get our beauty sleep?"

Maureen pulled away. "Well I don't need any…but you on the other hand could use a few extra hours." She said playfully before running out of the room.

"You little…" Joanne began but stopped so she could chase Maureen into the next room.

Joanne ran into their bedroom tackling Maureen onto the bed. They both had a quick tickle slash kissing fight until they decided to stop incase they woke up Lilly.

Maureen rested her head on Joanne's chest and smiled brightly as she thought of her daughter. "Joanne I'm so proud of Lilly, she is going to grow up to be so gorgeous and smart…and all because we're the best parents…and the fact that she looks up to none other then me adds a lot of bonus points."

"Conceited much?"

Maureen looked up so she was eye to eye with Joanne. "You know I'm right."

"Okay, you're right…I just hope she doesn't grow up to be exactly like you."

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. I do admit you have grown up a lot since back in the day, but I'm just worried she will hear you say something she isn't supposed to hear and then repeat it in front of your parents…or worse my parents!"

Maureen put her head back down snuggling closer to Joanne. "What like a swear word?"

"Yeah…she hasn't said any around you has she?" Joanne asked.

Maureen closed her eyes and sly smile spread across her lips. "Never."

Joanne slowly dragged her hand across Maureen's back. "Good, then maybe she will grow up and actually be our little princess."

"Queen Joanne…every princess has to grow up…hello take it from a drama _queen_."

Joanne rolled her yes. "Oh yeah…I forgot about the drama queen part. This is going to be an entertaining few years."

"All apart of parenthood." Maureen mumbled as she slowly began falling asleep.

Before Joanne shut off the light to go to sleep she heard the door crack open. "Mommy…Mama? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Joanne nodded and motioned for her to come in. Lilly ran and jumped on the bed lying in the empty space next to Joanne. She eyed Maureen's position, which was head on Joanne's shoulder and arm across her stomach. With Lilly being in the phase of looking up to her mommy she copied the exact pose and was soon fast asleep.

Joanne smiled down at the two sleeping figures in her arms, she then slowly reached over and turned off the lamp. Once the light was turned off she rested her head on the pillow and before she knew it sleep had over come her body as well.


End file.
